God Rejected Her For A Reason
by freaky-fan-girl228
Summary: A young girl named Keru gets runned over, but she's now a shinigami? How can this be when she clearly didn't commit suicide...


**Miko-chan's note:**

Oki doki! yay! I wanted to do this forever! Haha. This Keru or Kiki or Ki-chan character is based on my friend. Keru is like her artist name and then the others are her nickname. Heh. But yeah. So this is for her because she is a major obsessive freaky fan girl for this manga/ anime. But yeah okay. Well lets see. Um sorry if it kind of gets confusing or annoying later on in the story (this is also for future chapters). Please remember that Izumi is only acting different in here because of something in the past dealing with Keru. Kk thanks please read and review! Oh and I am terribly sorry if there are some mistakes that may have slipped pass my eyes. Please forgive me!

* * *

"Kiki, watch out!" My friend said as I ran after the ball we were playing with. The truck slammed on its brakes but it was already to late…

I wake up seeing a guy with cat ears and wings, a chick with bunny ears and wings, and a guy in a black robe.

"So you want us to take her into our team?" the cat ear boy said with a bit of an attitude.

"yes." said the man in the black robe. I sat up and looked at these people. I could not see the guy's, with the black robe, face because of his hood.

"But boss!" said the bunny girl, "is it okay to take her? Isn't she supposed to be in heaven?"

The guy looked in my direction and came my way.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked me. I looked at him and thought. I couldn't remember anything so I started shaking my head no.

"good," he said and turned to the bunny girl and cat boy," I'll leave the rest to you two."

As plain as he said it, he left. The bunny girl looked at me and said, "I'm Meroko."

Meroko looked at the cat boy and pointed to him and said, "That's Takuto. We're shinigami's. I'm a full shinigami, I guess you would say, but Takuto isn't yet… you're like him."

Takuto made a 'hmphing' sound and crossed his arms. Meroko made a face as though she accidentally said something wrong.

"What's your name kid?" Takuto said looking down at me.

I opened my mouth to tell them my name, but remembering Meroko saying I should be in heaven made me close my mouth just as quick. Takuto and Meroko looked at me waiting for an answer. Suddenly I felt like crying…

I was handed some clothes and somehow got a pair of wings put on my back. A hat was placed on my head and everything around me was going fast.

When Meroko pushed me in front of the mirror, I looked like a doll. I had fox ears with the hat, a red ribbon wrapped around my neck; was perfectly tied, I was wearing a nice cute blue and red lolita dress with matching platform boots. Takuto hands me a lime green book and a sword. I look at Takuto then at Meroko. Meroko catches on and starts explaining the whole thing…

"Awww! Doesn't she look cute Takuto!" Meroko says elbowing him.

"Eh… she looks alright," Takuto says and blushes. He leans against a wall, "wh-what's your name, kid?"

I stare at Takuto whose staring straight at me, I turn around and float off leaving those two to call after me…

Sitting on a bench in some park, in some place I don't know, I stare down at the sword. Or isn't a sword. All there is a place where you hold the sword, the handle. There is no blade or anything.

"But when he gave it to me…" I say thinking back and out loud, "GYAAA! I'm so confused!"

"So you do speak," Takuto says sitting down next to me, "so what's your name?"

I give up and decide to tell him.

"Keru," I say looking at the sky, "but I like the name Kiki the best for some reason…"

"Kiki…" Takuto says as if trying the name out.

"Why… am I here?" I say looking at him. Takuto broke out into a sweat and looked around.

"You don't know why either, do you?" I look down at my shoes, "why are there shinigami anyways?"

"It's like a punishment for us who committed suicide." Meroko says coming up, she sits down on the other side of me and smiles…

"Hey we should get going. I want you to meet someone, kiki." Meroko had grabbed my hand and started dragging me though the air.

I sigh as I lean against the wall waiting for Meroko and Takuto to bring in the person they wanted me to meet. A few minutes later, they come in with a girl who doesn't look like a shinigami. I look at the girl with a blank face as her face brights up with excitement.

"wow!" she says and comes up to me, now looking at me with admiration. I look at Takuto and Meroko, who both seem to have this 'oopsie' face. I let out a big sigh and laugh.

"U-uh kiki?" Meroko says, "This is Mitsuki."

"We're sort of watching her until…" Takuto's voice trailed off and everything became quiet.

It was awkward and I couldn't stand it and said the first thing in my mind, "I want a taco!"

Mitsuki looks at me with a questionable face. Still quiet. GLOMP! I glomp Mitsuki and smile.

"Don't be sad around me, 'Kay?" I laugh and help her up, "i'm Keru but you can call me Ki-chan!"

"Eh? But you told us kiki," Meroko says all confused.

"Kiki, Ki-chan, Keru, whatever! Call me whatever you want!"

"Uh… okay." Mitsuki says looking a little scared. Soon the whole room was fighting, talking, filling me in on stuff, and laughter…

I lay beside Meroko, everyone is asleep, and stares at the ceiling. I get up and walk, as quietly as I could, outside. I float up to the roof and lay back.

"What am I doing here?" I say to no one, "how come I can't remember anything?"

Frustrated I throw the little green book off in the distance. Seconds later I poof it back to me. I lie back down and stare up at the stars.

"So you're the new girl everyone was talking about." someone says behind me all emotionless like.

"Huh?" I say as I look back. There was a guy behind me and a floating blobby ghost thingy. _Let's see… According to the dog ears, pair of wings, and floating in the air, he must be a shinigami. _I think as I get up.

"Yo-you!" says the dog ear guy as he floats down to the roof.

"Eh? Huh? Who are you?" I say confused and frustrated.

"You don-" the guy stops in mid sentence and takes a step forward.

"I don't what?" I say looking at him strangely.

"Nothing…" he walks up to me. I look at his face and it's expressionless, but his eyes show something I can't quite explain. He holds a lock of my hair, gently as if fragile, up to his face as if remembering precious things… memories. He lets go and lowers his face close to mine. I can feel his breath on my lips and then his own lips. I back up and look at this stranger in surprised. I open my mouth to say something but Meroko screams from behind me, "IZUMI?"

I turn around to see Meroko in tears.

"How could you do this Izumi?" Meroko says as if i'm not even here there. She floats off crying when izumi doesn't say anything. I look at his face, his face looks as if he was somewhere else… it was emotionless…


End file.
